dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Piccolo/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Piccolo will swipe across his body with his leading hand. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = This is a short elbow jab forward. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = This attack is a powerful upward hook that sends the foes flying. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Piccolo will perform a knifehand swipe horizontal across his body. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Piccolo will lean back and kick directly forward, sending the foe flying. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Piccolo will extend his arm forwards, grabbing foes and pulling them to him. This attack cannot be blocked. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = This is a simple crouching shin kick. Hits low and is quite fast. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Essentially a slower, longer 2L, this sweep also hits low. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Piccolo will do a short jump and kick a foot upwards at a very sharp angle, sending the foe flying. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Piccolo will extend his arm to the sky at a 45 degree angle. This attack cannot be blocked. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = This is a knee strike that must be blocked standing. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = While this might seem like nothing but a short ranged swipe, and an overall average jL, Piccolo is special. The hitbox on this move is positively absurd, and stretches much farther forward than the animation would lead one to believe. Furthermore, the hitbox extends further than the hurtbox, making punishing this move more difficult. It is a valid strategy to run forward and use this move, especially against foes who tend to block while crouching. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500, 500 |type-1 = Physical, Physical |guard-1 = Stand, Stand |description-1 = This move deals damage over two hits. Piccolo will repeatedly kick a foot downward twice in a row. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = This is an airborne roundhouse kick, that, unlike most jH attacks, while knock the foe away rather than to the ground. While this means some interesting combos are possible, it also means Piccolo a little bit more trouble obtaining a sliding knockdown when not in the corner. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Piccolo will stretch his arm downwards at a 45 degree angle and pull the foe to him. This attack cannot be blocked. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = This is an upwards knee attack that will send the foe up and away. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 875 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Piccolo will lean his head forward and fire a bolt of electricity from his antennae. This move stuns the foe. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 875 |type-2 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = This variant causes Piccolo to fire this move at a 45 degree angle upwards. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Moves a short distance forward before attacking. Travels at a slight downward angle towards the foe in the air. Does not switch sides if Piccolo is not close enough. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Covers a longer distance, deals more damage, as well as gives a wallbounce on hit. However, the move is slower. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = This attack will consume one Ki meter. Piccolo will once again move behind the foe, this time very quickly, and with quite a bit of distance, however, he will then teleport back in front of the opponent, in an attempt at a fake out. This variant deals the most damage and causes a wallbounce, however, the flash that emits from the meter being consumed can be a dead giveaway that the fake out is coming to an alert foe. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Tracks the opponent at close range. Attacks straight down when used in the air. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = Appears slightly behind the opponent to attack. Travels diagonally when used in the air. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1100 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Very similar to the version, but is stronger and deals a sliding knockdown upon connection. All of these moves will immediately execute the strike if used in the air. Consumes one Ki gauge. Consumes 1 Ki gauge per use. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = As the name implies, a large, slow moving, and homing blast of energy is fired forward. If the input is held, a larger, slower, and more damaging blast is created. Up to two of these blasts can be on screen at any given time. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a homing blast at the opponent. }} Super Attacks |damage-1 = 2050 3116 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = The attack consumes one ki meter. Piccolo will press two fingers to his forehead, and begin to channel all his energy into a single, focused point for maximum piercing strength. The input can be held to increase the damage. While holding the attack, Piccolo can teleport short distances back and forth. Consumes 1 Ki gauge per use. }} |damage-1 = 1651 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Piccolo will unleash a barrage of eleven small energy blasts that will surround the foe. Piccolo will then bring his arms together, bringing in all the energy blasts in on the foe. This move is notorious for granting an inescapable mixup when used after a snapback. Piccolo can even combo after this move. Consumes 1 Ki gauge per use. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4095 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = This attack costs three ki meters. Piccolo will bring his hands together in front of his chest, palms facing outwards. He then will create a large blast of energy, which slowly leaves his hands before quickly gaining speed, rocketing across the screen. Consumes 3 Ki gauges per use. }} Navigation Category:Piccolo